sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
An Unscrupulous Undertaking: Reporting In
Duty on the security deck is perhaps one of the quietest assignments aboard the Nemesis - while any room occupied by hundreds of people generates a certain number of background decibels the nature of the work done here demands that no man overhear or see from the corner of his eye more than he need to complete his tasks, a state of affairs rigorously enforced by patrolling section chiefs. At the heart of the security centre is the raised dais typically occupied by Chief Kohn during the first and third watches, his station stands conspicuously empty at the moment. Duke Aldus Thel, to give the man his proper title, 'your grace' by address for those schooled in courtly etiquette and 'my lord' for those not, or else-wise groveling, stands amidst the flow of beige uniforms through their recessed channels, as if they were ants in a science project. Amidst the near silence, the soft hum of the turbo lift and the hiss of it's opening doors announce any arrival with mechanical pomp. This particular announcement heralds the rigid form of Agent Elias Corentin. Swift, purposeful steps carry him into the room before the doors can finish their outward motion. A quick pace with an unhurried manner carries the man past rows of analysts, too busy with their work or too mindful of discretion to pay him any heed. He arrives at the central dais with a crisp salute and reports. "Your Grace, I have developments to report concerning our dealings with Mr Oppenheimer." "Admiral." Aldus speaks with an accent that is pure Coruscant, rather than native Selenian, perhaps a concession to good politic, he makes the correction without turning to face the arriving agent. "Whatever else he may be, Oppenhiemer once served the Emperor Valak. It pleases me to remind him of his commitments." the thin line that Thel's lips form is not a comforting expression by any stretch of the imagination, but the tall, cloaked man turns then to bring his over-emphasised mantle-bearing shoulders to square with Elias. "Agent Corentin, I presume? Sector Chief Kohn speaks highly of you, I trust the news you bring is satisfactory?" If the Duke's rebuke has taken Elias off guard, he hides it well. "Certainly your grace," He continues with even tone, tempered by strict discipline, and betraying nothing but respect. "Admiral Oppenheimer has proposed an alternative arrangement for the sake of added discretion. He wishes to use the Hutt's organization to broker trade between the Etti group, who will acquire the necessary weapons, and a shell corporation by the name of Bonadan Labor Solutions. The latter company will be incorporated in the name of an alias that I will hold for the purposes of this deal. By all official records the property will belong to this private Bonadan contractor. The trade will happen on Nar Shadda, under the brokerage of a Faleen by the name of Nasiri Gekalli, who currently represents the Hutt's interests. The cost for 5,000 units will be 57.5 million credits. This will outfit approximately 11 thousand Trandoshians with rifles and armor, and leave all parties involved content with their wages. We need only file the articles of incorporation and provide adequate transport." "Eleven-thousand five hundred credits a head." Aldus can apparently do basic arithmatic, no doubt a reassuring quality in a future Emperor. "Less than I had expected to pay. You are to be congratuated for your bargaining, agent." Thel turns back toward the vacant sector-chief's panoramic desk, ascending the tiered steps to retrieve a datapad from its surface. "The Bureau will see to the thorough establishment of the alias, I will transfer the funds into escrow upon your notification of the successful incorporation." A code cylinder produces from Thel's belt slots neatly into the hand-held unit. "A Nebulon-class frigate should suffice for transport. It is well armed enough to deter idle piracy, and not so expensive as to raise eyebrows. A further seven hundred thousand credits should be sufficient to secure one of prior ownership." "Thank you Your Grace." agent Corentin replies with a slight nod. He receives praise like he receives rebuke; respectfully, and with no outward change of expression. "There is another related matter I wish to discuss. I have been working to arrange for the shipment to be delivered to Nar Shadda by a small crew of private contractors. I have taken this liberty to prevent any unforeseen breaches that may arise should we let the Hutts or Trandoshans handle it themselves. I am courting an asset for this task that may prove quite useful in the future. I would like to request use of a second ship for this, as well as reasonable funds to secure these contractors." "Let the Hutts provide the vessel." Aldus replies evenly, turning the datapad about he withdraws the code cylinder and hands it to Corentin. "If they are to be paid for interstitial services, they shall have to actually provide them." the lord of the Empire's hands fold across his chest, gloves tucking into the crooks of his elbows. "Stipulate the command crew if you wish, but do not permit their greed to over-tax the Empire. The list of conspirators grows, how many now know the true nature of these dealings?" Very good, My Lord. I will acquire the ship as you suggest." The agent continues as he receives the cylinder and slides it into his pocket. "As of this time only those involved in the initial transactions are aware of the nature of this cargo. The contractors will be led to believe they will be moving mining equipment. We will, of course, have agents aboard posing as mercenary security to handle the cargo itself. Most of the private crew will be executed shortly after the delivery, and will not be missed. The exception will be the aforementioned asset. She is a member of the pirate Shiari Vane's crew, and will be very eager to keep her slave trading hidden from her Captain. She could prove to be most valuable to us in other endeavors." "You wish to gain leverage over this crewman?" Thel stands silent for a moment. Thoughts move behind his eyes as the whirs and beeps of computer banks fill the void of sound at conversational volume above hushed-roar of background activity. "It may prove difficult to obscure the cargo from the vessel's captain in the manner you describe. Deceit will only expose your enterprise to risk, and afford your subject deniability. Engage them fully in the business you are conducting, they need simply never know of the Empire's involvement. Increase her remuneration, if necessary, to quell any concerns." Elias smiles mischievously, there is clearly more to his plan. "I have considered this as well. The deception will merely be bait to increase her chances of taking the job, as well as useful in deceiving the rest of the crew. Once she has excepted the job, received initial payment and is in transit, the agents aboard will allow the controlled discovery of the true nature of the cargo. With so much invested, she will have little choice but to complete the job, and we will have enough leverage to have a mole amongst one of the the more powerful pirate organizations." "Unless she comes clean." Aldus retorts, his unwavering gaze fixing the other man squarely. "And explains that she had no idea what she was transporting until it was too late. Then you have nothing at all, and will have compromised the credibility of your own cover identity - she will never work with you again if you have lied to her and then fumbled an attempt at blackmail." he shakes his head slowly. "Ensure that she knows the nature of the cargo, but nothing of its destination after reaching the Hutts. If necessary, drown out her conscience with credits." "As you wish Your Grace. I defer to your wisdom in this matter." Corentin offers a slight bow. "That concludes my report, Sir." "Do not over complicate your plans." Thel explains matter of factly, setting down the datapad. "As professional saboteurs, we know better than most that the more moving parts something has the more likely that one of them will break down. Likewise, blackmail is effective only when the lie you agree to endorse is preferable to the whole truth being known." These pearl of experience imparted, the dark lord adjusts a terminal. "Take care to ensure Oppenhiemer does not learn of the pirates' involvement. They have cost him a great deal." "Thank you Sir. I will take every measure to ensure the Admiral's ignorance." Elias takes a small step back and stands at a firm attention before continuing. "Will that be all, Your Grace?" "You are dismissed, Agent." Aldus replies, rounding the two-thirds circle desk, he stands in the well properly occupied by Chief Kohn, resting his weight upon his knuckles. "Inform me once the exchange has been made." "Yes Sir." Corentin strikes a swift salute, turns on his heels and briskly makes his way back through the columns of computers and the dutiful agents that man them, toward the awaiting lift. The soft hiss of the doors, and hum of the motors declare his departure with the same formality they did at his arrival.